Even the Storm Passes
by unknown-chan
Summary: A conversation between the master and the bodyguard on one rainy day. Or would it really be JUST a conversdation? Sorry, i suck at summaries.. KurapikaxNeon
1. clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Togashi-sama does… TT

**Even the Storm Passes**

Each drop of rain seemed to inflict invisible wounds on the window pane in a certain room they were staying at. The weather had not changed since the other day. Rainy still.

"Nee, the rain today sure is stronger, right?" a pink-haired girl asked. She looked up to stare at the other person seated at the other side of her room beside the closed window.

"Aa." was the simple reply.

She sighed. They have been here for a couple of hours and yet, no single word was uttered by the lad except for an 'aa', 'sou', or 'yes'. He won't even move from his spot except for a shake or nod of his head.

And she was growing impatient.

"Kurapika," she finally called him by his first name. The blonde boy looked instantly at her. "I want to play poker." she simply stated.

He nodded. "You can do anything you want, Neon-sama."

At last he spoke more than three words.

Neon Nostrad's face crumpled in disbelief.

"Is something the matter, Neon-sama?"

The nerve to ask her…

"Kurapika, I was informed that you are a very smart person…" she said before wrinkling her nose. "But I guess he could be, at one point, wrong at that."

The one called Kurapika raised a brow.

"Well, surely you would have understood that I cannot play poker by myself, right? I mean, I better play solitaire then."

"You can do as you wish, Neon-sama."

He unnerved her.

"Don't you get it? I want you to play poker with me!" she screeched.

His face remained unfazed. His impassive façade remained intact.

"But I don't know how to play poker, Neon-sama." he calmly uttered.

She dropped to her bed defeated. She groaned in exasperation.

Kurapika turned to stare outside the window. The busy streets of York New City, crowded with vehicles and people alike, surely never sleep. He returned his gaze to his boss.

"Nee, Kurapika, do you want me to predict your future?" she suddenly lit up.

It was better that way than being quiet all along. Being with her new head bodyguard gives her the creeps, especially his cold, unfeeling eyes.

A mere shake of his head.

"Okay…" she murmured. She rolled that she was lying flat on her stomach.

Another moment of uneasy silence. And Neon Nostrad hated it. She was always lively and energetic that she hates being stuck in a place or at least, a particular mood.

"Where's dad?" she remembered to ask.

"In his office. He is scheduled to leave tonight and return in two days."

"Business trip?"

"Yes."

She stood from her four-poster bed and smoothed her immaculate white nightgown.

"Kurapika, I want you to change your clothes."

**Author's Notes: **Sorry if it's too short. Well then, this is the first chapter. It's nothing much, really, if you were to read it but then… please read and review… this is actually the first time for me to write multi-chaptered fanfics. The authors I've authored were mostly one-shot. Onegai… any kind of review is welcome… (yeah, even flames)


	2. eyes

very thanks to lunartick for the review...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter… but I do hope I own Hisoka (though he's not in the fic)

**Even the Storm Passes**

"My clothes?" he echoed as he looked down at his usual attire, the traditional garments of his prided Kuruta tribe. "What for?" he added.

"Nothing important. You will be sleeping over my room tonight." he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, I will be staying here but I won't be sleeping, Neon-sama. It is my duty to watch over you." he replied.

"I want you to be in your night dress. I WON'T ACCEPT ANY EXPLANATION!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I am sorry but I cannot leave you alone here, Neon-sama. You will have to bear with… what I am wearing."

"Okay then take those blue and yellow stuffs off you. Oh, your shoes have to go, too!" the fortuneteller ordered, her hands on her slim waist. Her eyes dropped to one of his hands. "Hey, those chains are cool! Can I have it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's my… weapon." he sought for the right word to name his steel accessory while admitting defeat. He slowly took off his tribal costume and was stripped to his long-sleeved white shirt and matching pants of the same color.

Lightning flashed before the grumbling of thunder. Neon, being afraid of it since she was small screamed before sitting on the floor, her ears covered, looking like a lost child.

Beneath brown contacts, a pair of scarlet eyes was triggered at the sight of her. it made him remember of a tragic past.

Instead of her, he saw a little boy with blonde hair and scarlet eyes trembling with clashing feelings of anguish, fear, melancholy and cold…

_Yes… it was also raining at that time, _he noted while cautiously leaving his garments on his previous chair.

"Neon-sama…"

"I'm sorry… I'm scared of the thunder, you see." rose-colored eyes met unfeeling brown ones.

Her feet lightly shuffled with the Persian carpet as she went back to her huge bed. She climbed in and patted a spot beside her.

"Come sit here, Kurapika."

"Thank you, Neon-sama but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's…" he paused to think of a word that would fit his sentence. "Inappropriate." was what he thought of using.

"What inappropriate? Come here and comb my hair!"

"But Neon-sama, that is El―" he was rudely interrupted by her.

"I don't care, dammit! I want you to comb my hair! Come! Come!" she whined.

Kurapika sighed another time. His boss sure is a brat. And she was getting on his nerves, to boot.

The black list hunter walked towards her and sat on the soft mattress. He took the comb from her hand as she faced the other way.

Her back to him, he ran his hand first through pink hair cascading down her waist.

"Neon-sama, are you sure you want me to―" another rude interruption.

"If you're damn worried about dad seeing us, it's definitely no problem! I shall take care of it so off with your work! You're making me wait!"

The blonde lightly shook his head before proceeding on to comb her hair lightly as he can, so as not to hurt her.

The silver comb ran smoothly on her crowning glory, ridding it of the few tangles it had. He did it in succession.

Silence reigned once again.

She caught his hand just before it landed on her head to glide down her hair again. She took it to rest on the opposite side of her waist. The comb silently fell on the bed.

"Neon-sama…"

"I can see right through your eyes if you must know, Kurapika." she started. Her bodyguard took on a look of bewilderment.

A/N: waa… stretches and yawns second chapter down… I know nothing much happened in here but… please read and review! Onegai! Please read and review!


	3. thunder and lightning

thanks to Sweet July and lunartick for the reviews

Disclaimer: sigh I'm tired of saying this…standard disclaimers apply

**Even the Storm Passes (Chapter III)**

"I know you are just wearing contacts."

She tilted her head to the side so she would have a view of his poker face.

"Why… are you telling me this?" he finally found his voice after a minute of awkward silence.

"I want to see it. The true color of your eyes." she answered before giving him a slight smile.

"You don't have to bother your self with it, Neon-sama." he turned away, avoiding her stare.

"I have thought so. But I really want to see it."

"But…"

"You can't go anywhere, Kurapika. I have your right arm." she stubbornly retorted.

The lone Kuruta survivor was alarmed. He perfectly knew that his eyes were presently a shade of crimson with the sudden outburst of her question.

"I'm really sorry, Neon-sama but…" he can't continue what he wanted to say. He finally succumbed to the she-devil, agreeing to wear his contact lenses off.

He turned his face away so she would not see his eyes at once. In case they were still red, it was better that she would not freak out.

He closed his eyes as he handed Neon his contacts. She placed them somewhere above her side table and settled before him.

"Okay. Ready in here." she cheerfully told him.

Kurapika slowly brought his face upwards to face her and opened his eyes.

Neon gasped.

"What color… are you seeing, Neon-sama?" he asked.

She placed her hands on either of his shoulders and leaned closer to have a good look of his eyes.

"Crimson…" she faintly uttered.

She was truly amazed.

And the red shade deepens each time she moves closer to peer at it.

His lids hesitantly fluttered close for a few moments. He then opened them once more.

"Amazing… " she whispered, her breath tickling his face as she was less an inch before him. "It turned to royal blue…

"You didn't tell me you are of the Kuruta tribe. I thought…" she trailed off and covered her mouth when she realized what she was about to say. "Sorry…" she apologized at once.

He turned away.

Lightning flashed. Thunder rolled.

A/N: Ah, an even shorter chapter… short and i mean very short but please read and review


	4. surprise, surprise

This chapter is for **Sweet July **and **shadow-wind auror**. Hope you like it!

I want to own HxH… but I can't.

**Even the Storm Passes (Chapter IV)**

Neon threw herself at him, shaking in fear. He stumbled back on her bed and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

The rain poured harder.

"I---is it g-gone?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Aa."

"Sou… I'm sorry for all the trouble, Kurapika…" the master started saying, not minding to separate from her slave. "But I still have a favor to ask of you."

"I am here to serve you, Neon-sama."

She smiled. "Good… then I want you to hold me all night." she continued nonchalantly. He chose not to reply.

"You are my bodyguard. You will protect me from the thunder, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then accept my thanks." she lifted her head and slowly brought it down again so she would have greater access to his slightly opened lips.

She closed her mouth over his.

His azure eyes exploded to crimson from different emotions running through him.

_My boss is kissing me… and it's wrong for someone of the lower class… _he thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why aren't you responding? Am I not a good kisser? Surely you understand that I've never done it before, right?"

"It's…" he know not what to do nor say next.

"It's what?" her pink tresses formed a curtain around their faces, covering them in the process.

"Wrong."

She froze.

"I am not… on your… level."

She continued to stare at him. Only, her once lively eyes now reflected sorrow and shame.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kurapika." Her warm breath on his face almost made him shiver.

"You are my master. I am but your slave. Masters and slaves should not engage in this kind of…"

She let her head rest on his face, her right hand on top of his left shoulder.

"And where did you get that ideology of yours?"

Her scent of roses filled her senses, intoxicating him. He took a very deep breath to strain himself only to find out she has completely invaded him.

He shut his deep crimson eyes.

His self-control prevailed from pleasure.

But then…

"You want me." she stated point-blank.

**A/N: **whew! wipes sweat on forehead chapter four finished… (typing… I had this whole fic printed and it took me months to decide to post this… that's why I update so soon!) please r & r! arigatou! Gomen if this one's short (as always)


	5. drizzle

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Even the Storm Passes (Chapter V)**

"Wha… it's not…" the blonde was flustered.

"You're in it. No use denying…" she slowly lifted her face and straddled him with her long, slender thighs as she sat on his waist. A naughty grin was imprinted on her pretty face.

"You want me, right?" she slowly nudged forward and then back, her bottom resting on his groin area, to tease him.

Kurapika swallowed hard as his face starts to sweat hard. it did not help that _that_ part of him was growing stiffer by each minute.

"Stop… Neon-sama… I beg you…" he had a hard time saying as he felt his wits dissipating.

He knew he had to stop her lest they would do something that they'd regret.

"What were you… ohhh… saying?" she asked, pink eyes misted with desire as she let out a sensual moan.

"Don't do this, Neon-sama…" he bit his tongue to stifle a moan that almost came out.

Neon lowered her body to rest above him and her lips down to his in a turbulent kiss. Kurapika clenched his fists, trying with everything he can to fight his urge to claim her.

His lips failed him…when his master moaned in pleasure.

He opened his mouth to welcome her before delving his tongue inside her own to clash with hers. He rolled them over so he would be on top before pinning her wrists on either sides of her head. She began producing little sighs on her throat, adding more fuel to his already pulsating need.

His right hand crept to her back and gently supported her to sit up. Regrettably, he pulled away and rested blood-bathed orbs on her flushed face.

"Neon-sama…"

"Gomen ne… a-atashi wa…" she stammered for something to say.

"Forgive my rudeness, Neon-sama. I shouldn't have done that…" the blonde lad looked away.

"Iyaa… that's not what I mean, Kurapika, I…" Neon crawled towards him to show her utmost sincerity. She was at a loss of words when he, sensing that she will say something, turned to face her.

Flustered pinks locked gazes with now tranquil cobalt blue ones.

He was the first to give up on their staring contest. He looked away, stood up, and walked towards his previous chair where his clothes hung dormant.

She grew frightened. Not of him.

Without him.

That 's what she was afraid of. Has been since she had known him.

Too aghast that there would be too much uncertainty for her to bear.

Because…

"Don't…" the word just came out faintly from her quivering lips. Almost inaudible as it was, it still reached his keen ears, making him stop as he was about to pick his tribal wardrobe.

"Leave…" she continued and hardly managed to control the tears that threatened to spill down her rosy cheeks as a single one wove its way down.

He ceased to turn and look at her. He, too, was afraid. Of what?

Of what he will see.

But her reflection could still be seen on the window pane directly before him. The trail marked by her tear glistened as the faint light from the chandelier hanging on the ceiling struck it.

He stiffened.

She was trying her best not to cry. But he realized…

He was making her cry.

**A/N: **gets a random cardboard and starts to fanning it's hot here… anyway, this is another almost lemon part but…please r & r!


	6. almost

Hunter x Hunter isn't mine.

**Even the Storm Passes (Chapter VI)**

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled.

Neon shut her eyes as tightly as possible and hugged herself like a child left out in a very dark and cold forest.

_When is this storm going to stop?_ she thought ambiguously. Her tears finally cascaded down her porcelain skin. Her shoulders trembled as she strained her sobs. But it only made her breathing difficult.

A shaky breath.

And a warm hand on her face, wiping her tears dry.

She looked up. Soft and gentle eyes of the most beautiful hue of blue she has ever seen. It was him.

Kurapika.

And a look of understanding. More so, of warmth.

She subconsciously grasped his hand and held it close to her chest while at last, letting her tears freefall down her face, her eyes already sore from the amount of fluid she released.

He sat down beside her and withdrew his hand from her grip. He placed it instead on her back before stroking it. For her comfort.

"Gomen ne… Kurapika.. you must think low of me now after what I did but…" a hiccup. She did not finish what she was saying.

A mere shake of his head brought his blonde hair to sway lightly.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." She repeated.

"Hush now, Neon-sama." He uttered in a tone enough to warm her shivering being. He tilted her chin so she would look at him. "There's no sense in crying. Besides, it doesn't suit you."

"But you're―" she was cut short when his soft lips came in contact with hers again. Eyes of pink widened for some time from the unexpected course of action.

The fortuneteller finally relaxed as she stationed her left hand on his right shoulder and the right on his left chest, just above his methodically beating heart.

But the pace seems to quicken with her touch.

Guiding her with an arm supporting her spine, he laid her down again on the soft mattress.

Their gazes steadied with each other.

Neon liked the overwhelming feeling of his lips firmly but gently brushing against her own. She silently wished for time to stop while staring at his equally half-opened azure eyes.

Taking note of lust misting his chessylites for eyes, her next words sparked the beginning of their first consensual experience.

"Neon-sama…" he uttered as if waiting to hear any sort of go signal.

"We will." she replied while sitting up so she won't be lying on her nightgown.

He nodded in compliance before cautiously taking off the chains on his hands, the metal links clinking against each other as he threw it down the floor. He lifted the hem of her dress to take it off. He gave her another open-mouthed kiss as he lay her, with only her undergarments down again and climbed on top of the lass.

And they proceeded with their collusion. Collusion for her father, at least, in case he finds out that his only daughter had an affair with one of his most trusted servants; the newly appointed head bodyguard of his daughter.

Outside, the rain continued to pour down and cleanse the whole city though not as heavy as before.

**A/N: **glooms I know. This chapter is boring. I don't know how to write lemon… TT but for some reason, I liked the last sentence. Please r & r! arigatou!


	7. the end of the storm

I don't own HxH.

**Even the Storm Passes (Chapter VII)**

"Are you feeling better now, Neon-sama?" he asked a couple of hours after.

He had to admit their lovemaking took longer than expected. Something to do with both of them being inexperienced that they sought out their own way out.

"It's offending to call me by that if you would ask me, Kurapika." she shook her head damp with sweat despite of the air-conditioned chamber she has.

"But to answer your question, yes. I certainly do and it is all you that I have to thank." she buried her slightly flushed face on his naked lightly-toned chest.

The blonde blacklist hunter chuckled in amusement sensing her discomfiture. He pulled her closer and bent lower to kiss the top of her head.

"You are acting like a shy school girl, Neon-sa―" he was silenced when she tamped his lips with her own.

"I told you to drop the _sama_. It makes me feel that we're strangers."

"Aren't we?"

She shrugged. "After what we just did? Surely you're kidding."

He began combing her hair with his fine-boned fingers of the same arm she used as a pillow.

He smiled. Genuinely. She was totally disarmed.

"So what are we to tell your father after he learns this?" he jolted her back to her senses.

"He can't do anything. What's done can't be undone." Neon replied nonchalantly.

"I'll surely be punished."

"Like I'm gonna let him?" she pretended to roll her eyes, a bored expression on her beautiful face.

He throatily laughed. "Neon… Neon…" he uttered her name, loving its feel on her lips. "You need some healing."

She turned to face the other side and closed her eyes.

"Explain. Can't understand."

She felt his warm right hand encircling her waist and his breath testing her nape. He kissed her exposed shoulder blade.

"As much as you do not want to admit to me, your soul is in dire need of help. I heard your cry… one that was filled with sorrow and anguish…"

She stared at the floral patterns of her covers. Neon pulled the comforter higher so her head would be the only part visible.

"You surely can read through me, huh?"

"Not much…" the lad replied. As much as he doesn't want to admit earlier, he enjoyed his boss's company.

She shivered when he began nuzzling her neck. She caressed his cheek. He caught a finger with his lips and lightly nibbled it.

"Your bedcover…"

"Yes, what about it? You don't like the design?"

"No. It's…"he cleared his throat before continuing, "stained with blood."

"Surely Eliza won't suspect. I can cover for it, but…"

"But what?"

Neon turned to face him again. Her head was bent down and he knew she had a grim expression.

"I don't want to keep this in secret."

At what she said, he smiled just as she was about to look up at him. And the girl swore she was almost blinded by the mixture of the chandelier, his blonde hair, and his smile.

"But what do you think will happen if you tell your father about us?" he asked taking on a serious tone.

Eerie silence.

Outside, the rain stopped pouring.

"I'm not sure…" she brought her innocent-looking eyes up to meet his. "But you'll help me, right?"

A nod.

With regret, he pulled his arm away from her head and sat up, the comforter dropping down to cover his lower half. She waited for him to speak as she remained sprawled beside him.

"I have to go now, Neon-sa…" he paused when he saw her brow shot up. "Neon." He continued before giving her a boyish smile.

"This soon?" she pouted. The girl sat up and covered her bare chest with the thick piece of cloth. He placed an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm to transmit heat.

She leaned her head on him and took in the air-conditioned atmosphere, colder even from the humidity outside the hotel.

"Can't you stay?" she wrapped her arms about his waist.

He lightly kissed her head. "Gomen, demo…"

"Okay. I understand." She sighed, withdrawing her arms. "But you'll come back, right?"

"Yes. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Neon cried. "But that's too long!"

The blonde one chuckled, totally amused by her.

He stood up and dragged himself across the room to pick up his strewn clothes, all the while picking her own, too.

"Your nightgown, Neon." He called her name tenderly. It was like music to the fortuneteller's ears. She took the bundle from him and mumbled a word of thanks.

Pink eyes watched in full admiration and fascination him who was starting to put on his clothes. She quickly took note of the muscles delicately shaped, toning his frail body. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Is something the matter, Neon?" he asked, turning to her. she shook her head, a slight smile gracing her thin lips.

Kurapika gazed at his boss for some time before tracing his steps to the chair where his tribal clothing hung. He took a peek outside, beautiful azure eyes wandering around the environment with the sun's soft rays slowly and thoroughly penetrating the thick mass of dark clouds in the horizon.

"The weather's going to be fine now, ne?" he heard her ask. A rare upturning of his lips appeared again as he turned his head to rest his now soft eyes on her figure together with the sunbeams' penetration on the already dry window pane. Blonde wisps of hair seemed to glisten, accentuating the warmth of his stare even more.

"Aa." was the short answer.

**A/N: **stretches finally done! I know this one's really long… (But well… to balance the previous chapters which are short and I mean short!) You could have gotten bored while reading this but please take the time to review! Arigatou!


End file.
